My Lovely Doctor
by Ivy-chan9
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang jenius dari klan Uchiha yang bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak pasien yang protes akibat kerja Sasuke yang lama kelamaan malas?
1. Chapter 1

**~My Lovely Doctor~**

**Author:Ivy-chan9**

**Anime/Manga:Naruto **

**Rated:T**

**Pair:SasuSaku,NaruHina(slight)**

**Genre:Romance,Humor*maybe***

**Disclambier:Fic ini buatannya Ivy. Cuma pinjam karakternya MK, dan pinjam ide dari Chise FUJINAKA**

**Warning:**

**Lebay,Gaje,Typo(s),Saya masih junior. Saya membuat fic terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang berjudul"Prince in White Robe". Saya buat kembali menjadi fic versi SasuSaku dengan berbagai banyak perubahan!**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke adalah seorang jenius dari klan Uchiha yang bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak pasien yang protes akibat kerja Sasuke yang lama kelamaan malas? **

**Rumah Sakit Konoha/Konoha Hospital**

Di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dan berbau obat, namanya juga rumah sakit. Inilah pekerjaanku seorang dokter di Konoha Hospital. Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah untuk menjadi seorang dokter,karena jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja pada tubuh pasien, nyawa akan melayang...

Hening-

Memang betul'kan!? Kok readers pada hening!?

Sudahlah, gak usah dipikirkan. Aku Cuma lagi kesal sekarang

Ngomong-ngomong,dari tadi aku sudah curhat-curhat gak jelas. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, biasa dipanggil Sasuke-sensei(kalau di rumah sakit), Sasuke (Klau biasa aja), Uke( ini kalau reunian kampus), Teme( ini kalau ketemu Dobe),Otoutou( ini klo ketemu Itachi-nii), Sasu-chan(ini klo ketemu Kaa-san),dan masih banyak lagi lainnya.

Banyak amat yah? Namanya juga orang keren! Eh! Aku curhat sekilas, dulu saat di sekolah dan di kampus, banyak amet yang ng-fans samaku. Ih! Gila ! Tiap hari denger teriakan orang gila jika ketemu. Jadi pas lulus, kupikir selamat deh gak dengar teriakan orang gila lagi. Tapi! Saat kerja di Konoha Hospital, sama aja. Para suster dan pasien malah yang teriak-teriak. Teriakannya gak terlalu kencang sih. Bisa-bisa pasien lain jantungan. Kalau misalnya meriksa pasien perempuan, muka mereka langsung memerah. Jadi gak konsentrasi kerja!

Tapi ada yang buat aku bisa konsentrasi kerja, yaitu: Hinata Hyuuga, seorang suster di Konoha Hospital ini. Bisa jadi menjabat sebagai asistenku(soalnya dekat terus sih). Malahan aku pernah pacaran sama dia. Tapi sekarang-

Sudah cukup perkenalannya!

"Permisi!"

"Cih! Siapa lagi!? Orang lagi seru juga" batin Sasuke

"Masuk!" kataku dingin *karena ada AC*

"Hinata yah? Ada apa?" kataku dingin*bukan karena ada AC*

"Ano.. Pasien bernama Sakura Haruno m-memanggil untuk mengecek kesehatan"

"Sakura lagi yah?"kataku lalu pergi ke ruangan nomor 203,ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat

Curhat lagi! Aku agak bingung sama Sakura, temanku dari SMP-Sekampus- SEKARANG DI KONOHA HOSPITAL! Sudah lama dia ada di rumah sakit. Aku tak begitu tahu dia menderita penyakit apaan. Cuma begini:

Dia memanggil untuk mengecek kesehatan tapi sekali aku datang kesana malah disuruh nemanin makan lah dan lain sebagainya

Author POV

Tok!Tok!Tok! Sasuke mengetok pintu, masa langsung masuk sih

"Masuk!"

Sasuke pun masuk ke ruangan tersebut, dimana seorang wanita lagi terbaring di tempat tidur pasien. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno

"Kau kenapa lagi,Sakura-chan?"

"Sadis bener kata-katanya" kata Sakura ngeri melihat Sasuke

"Kalau gak penting, aku pergi" kata Sasuke lalu membuka pintu

"Eh!? Ini serius lho!Aku sakit lagi~" kata Sakura dengan nada lesu. BLAM! Sasuke menutup pintu lumayan keras lalu menatap Sakura

"Sakit apa?"

"Kayaknya aku demam lagi~"

"Masa?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dengan pasrah,Sasuke pun memeriksanya dengan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sakura

"Tidak panas kok" kata Sasuke singkat. Lalu Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura. "Mukamu juga sehat saja. Tidak pucat" kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah karena jarak muka mereka yang sangat...dekat!?

"Waduh! Apa yang kulakukan sih? Kok malah jantungku yang menari-nari sekarang!?" batin Sasuke yang merasa jantungnya lagi pesta dangdut(?)

"Ehmm... Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura supaya Sasuke menjauhi wajahnya sedikit

"AH! Iya... Intinya kau sehat-sehat aja! Iya'kan?" kata Sasuke

"Kalau menurutmu kayak gitu, berarti aku sehat. Kan kau dokternya? Kok malah nanya balik ke aku" kata Sakura sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hahhh... Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah?" kata Sasuke menuju ke pintu

"_Matte!_" kata Sakura mencegah Sasuke pergi

"Hahh.. Ada apa lagi?"

"Bosan~" kata Sakura singkat

"Kalau bosan, jalan-jalan keluar sana!"

"Tak ada yang nemani aku~"

"Jadi?"

"Temanin donk!"

"Aku sibuk!"

"Masa iya?"

"Hn!"

"Lain kali?"

"Nggak!" "Ayolahh"

"Hahhh... Baiklah, besok aku izin sebentar. Ketemu di taman rumah sakit" kata Sasuke nyerah dan pergi

Sementara itu...

Sakura POV

"YESS!" kataku senang.

Akhirnya aku bisa dekatin Sasuke lebih dekat(?). Aku bahkan kurang kerjaan sampai masuk ke rumah sakit hanya untuk nemui Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun juga tumben begok gak nanya aku sakit apa!(Sakura buang-buang duit aja deh! Kan boros duitnya~Mendingan kasih ke author saja. Atau gak kasih ke rakyat yang membutuhkan~ Berbagi itu indah~~~ Itu kata guru Agama author)

Aissh! Author nih bisa aja! Kan sudah kubilang aku lagi kurang kerjaan! Rumah sakit tempat Sasuke-kun kerja itu milik Tsunade-baachan! Jadi aku minta tolong sama Tsunade-baachan untuk menyisakan satu ruangan untukku yang kurang kerjaan ini(hanya untuk mendekati Sasuke-kun

Dari dulu,aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. Selain cakep dan cool, dia juga pintar sampai-sampai bisa masuk ke rumah sakit ini(Semua orang juga bisa aja deh masuk ke lu apa,Sak?)

AUTHOR DIAM AJE NAPE!?

(I-Iya deh!)

Hufffftttt~ Pertama kali aku kira usahaku sia-sia. Karena kudengar Sasuke sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata. Aku pernah nyerah dan mau keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi, sekali kutanya sama Hinata

"A-Ano,Sakura-chan... K-kami s-sudah putus tadi~" begitu katanya

"Kenapa,Hinata-chan?" kutanya lagi

"S-Soalnya aku lebih menyukai Naruto-kun~"

Ternyata,walau pemalu tapi bisa gonta-ganti pacar...

Walaupun begitu, aku senang. Karena aku bisa mendekati Sasuke-kun lebih dekat. Aku akan terus berusaha demi menggapai cintaku! Yosha!

Tapi kurasa Sasuke-kun masih memikirkan Hinata-chan

Flashback(Di hari dimana aku menanyakan hubungan Hinata)

Di ruangannya Sasuke-kun, aku melihat Sasuke-kun bengong saja sambil melihat jendela sambil bergumam gak jelas

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriakku -

GAK DIJAWAB!?

"Hey, semangat donk! Jangan murung gitu~" kataku ,dia diam saja. Yahhh... Kurasa dia masih memikirkan Hinata

End of Flashback~

Author POV

Keesokkan harinya, di taman rumah sakit!

"Kau lama!" omel Sakura menungga di bangku taman

"Maaf, tadi ada pasien dadakan"

"Huh.. Jadi, kau belum makan siang?" Sasuke menggeleng

"Makan di kantin rumah sakit yuk" ajak Sakura. Entah ada salah apa dari perkataan Sakura atau author yang salah ketik,Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Sasuke masih menatap tajam merasa ngeri

"B-Belum. A-Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama" kata Sakura

SET! Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura lebih dekat. Dannn...

"Kau sudah tau kau sakit! Seharusnya kau makan! Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan kau sama sekali belum makan!? Gimana kalau kau sakit lagi,heh!? Kesehatanmu itu jauh lebih penting daripada harus menungguku,tau! " omel Sasuke panjang terkejut drastis(emangnya ada?)

"G-Gomen"

"Hahhh... Pokoknya kau harus makan! Se-ka-ra-ng!"

"I-Iya~~" kata Sakura tapi muncul ide dari otak Sakura(aslinya berasal dari author)

"Tapi ada syarat!" kata Sakura dengan nada jahil

"Apa!?" kata Sasuke dengan emosi yang-

"Dengan syarat,Sasuke-kun juga harus ikut makan! Aku gak mau kalau sampai Sasuke-kun telat makan dan gak ada dokter yang menemaniku lagi~" kata Sakura dengan nada jahil

"Hahh.. Iya,iya!" kata itu juga,Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ruangan nomor 203

"Nih! Aku sudah siapin makan siang untukmu~" kata Sakura begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Siapin?" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"Kau masak dimana?" lanjut Sasuke

"Ah! Ini makanan dari kantin kok! Kubeli tadi. Lalu kupinjam piring,sendok dan garpu lalu ku tata di sini!" kata Sakura

"Hahh.. Dasar!"

"Ayo makan!" kata Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk makan berdua

**~TBC~**

**Aku sangat mengharapkan review dari para readers lho(tapi review-nya jangan aneh-aneh). Maaf yah, ini fic yang mungkin gaje. Tapi kejelasannya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya. **

**Terimakasih yah sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Aku sangat senang sekali!**

**Aku juga senang jika kalian menyukai fic buatankuuu!#berlinang air mata**

**Yosh,minna! Minat untuk review gak?**

**Salam hangat,**

**Ivy-chan9**


	2. Chapter 2

**~My Lovely Doctor~**

**Author:Ivy-chan9**

**Anime/Manga:Naruto **

**Rated:T**

**Pair:SasuSaku,NaruHina(slight)**

**Genre:Romance,Humor*maybe***

**Disclambier:Fic ini buatannya Ivy. Cuma pinjam karakternya MK, dan pinjam ide dari Chise FUJINAKA**

**Warning:**

**Lebay,Gaje,Typo(s),Saya masih junior. Saya membuat fic terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang berjudul"Prince in White Robe". Saya buat kembali menjadi fic versi SasuSaku dengan berbagai banyak perubahan! **

**Summary:**

**Sasuke adalah seorang jenius dari klan Uchiha yang bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak pasien yang protes akibat kerja Sasuke yang lama kelamaan malas?**

**~MLD~**

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Bosan!" teriak Sakura.

Bruk! "Mendingan aku jalan-jalan keluar ah!" kata Sakura lalu memakai sandal dan jalan keluar

Saat perjalanan keluar, Tanpa sengaja dia melewati ruangan dokter pujaan hatinya,Sasuke!

"Lho,pintunya kok gak ditutup rapat?" kata Sakura mengintip dan...

"Apa-apaan kerjamu ini,heh!?" marah Tsunade, kepala rumah sakit Konoha di hadapan Sasuke di ruangannya

"Banyak pasien yang protes karena kerjamu gak semakin tak konsentrasi! Menjadi dokter bukanlah hal yang mudah! Nyawa pasien bisa melayang jika kau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja!" marah Tsunade

"Iya, saya tahu" kata Sasuke pasrah dimarahi

"Jadi,kalau tahu, kenapa pasien yang seharusnya sakit paru-paru, kenapa kau kasih dia resep obat sakit jantung!?"omel Tsunade

Sakura yang mendengarnya terkejut dan mau ketawa. Terkejut karena tumben kerja Sasuke tak becus, Ketawa karena mungkin Sasuke salah kasih obat karena jarak jantung dan paru-paru dekat(hah?)

"Setahu saya, saya kasih obat yang benar. Mungkin apotekernya yang salah. Tulisan dokter kan berantakan." Kata Sasuke jujur kalau tulisannya berantakan

"Cih! Pokoknya saya tidak mau tahu! Kamu harus perbaiki cara kerjamu itu!" bentak Tsunade lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan Sasuke. Sakura yang mengintip langsung menjauh dari pintu ruangan.

Setelah Tsunade mulai menjauh,Sakura langsung masuk ke ruangannya Sasuke

"Kenapa? Ada yang sakit lagi?" kata Sasuke dingin

"Ih! Bukannya di sapa dulu kek" omel Sakura

"Emang harus?" Sabar ya,Sak! Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum emosinya memuncak

"Tidak,aku hanya mau ngajak ke cafe, mau?" kata Sakura ngasal(niat awalnya kan mau jalan-jalan)

"Cafe?" Sakura mengangguk-angguk

"Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu?"

"Eh? M-Maksudmu, aku lagi sakit?" kata Sakura. Sasuke mulai mendekati Sakura, tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, Sakura pun berjalan mundur, tapi Sasuke terus mendekatinya

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau diperiksa lebih lanjut?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku sebagai dokter harus tahu..."

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya sakit apa?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

"Eh!?" kata Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ya iyalah! Dia masuk ke rumah sakit dan berpura-pura menjadi pasien hanya untuk mendekati Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke menanyakan penyakit Sakura! Apa yang harus dia jawab?

"A-Aku..." kata Sakura ragu. Gimana ini!?

"A-Aku s-sebenarnya baik-baik saja kok!" kata Sakura mau berkata jujur sih, Cuma...

Sasuke tersenyum tipis?

"Syukurlah, dikirain kau sakit apa" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura lebih dekat...

"Sasuke-sensei, kau ada di dalam?" terdengar suara dari luar

"Cih! Orang lagi seru juga" gumam Sasuke pelan, tapi itu kedengaran banget sama Sakura

"Maksud lagi seru itu apaan!? Kalau aku tak berpura-pura jadi pasien sekarang,mungkin aku sudah men-shannaro dia dari tadi! Maksudnya apaan sih!?" omel Sakura dalam hati

"Tapi, rasanya enak deh"

Sasuke pun membuka pintu, sepertinya ada pasien mendadak lagi

"Maaf ya,Sakura-chan. Aku ada urusan, jadi tak bisa menemanimu"

"Iya, gak apa-apa bisa sendiri" kata Sakura

"Tidak! Kau tak boleh ke sana sendiri!"

"Kenapa? Suka-suka aku lah!" omel mulai mendekati Sakura balik

"Gimana kalau kau kenapa-napa? Kan aku bisa khawatir"

Blush! Apa-apaan ini!?

"Ano.. Sasuke-sensei?"

"Iya, aku akan segera kesana"

"Sakura-chan, selesai aku bekerja nanti dan kau belum kembali ke kamar, kau akan ku tabok di ranjang" lanjut Sasuke lalu pergi. Blam!

"M-MAKSUD DIA APA SIH!? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA JADI BEGINI CERITANYA!? APA DIA MASIH WARAS!?" omel Sakura dalam hati

"Apa mungkin dia lagi depresi sampai-sampai berkata seperti itu dan kenapa aku ditinggalkan sendirian di ruangan PRIBADINYA ini!?"

Sementara itu...

Sasuke yang lagi berjalan di koridor menuju ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu

"GAWAT! KENAPA AKU MENINGGALKANNYA DI RUANGANKU!?" batin Sasuke kacau. Sebenarnya Sasuke mau kembali lagi ke ruangannya tapi...

"Cepat,Sasuke-sensei! Pasiennya gawat darurat!"

"Cih! Apa boleh buat! Aku cuma bisa berharap kalau dia tidak mengacaukan barang-barangku"

Kembali ke ruangan Sasuke

"Ruangannya rapi juga yah... Mungkin Uchiha memang kayak gini atau ini Hinata yang bereskan?" kata Sakura sambil duduk di kursi yang biasanya Sasuke duduk

"Hahhh... Coba aku jadi Hinata, pasti beruntung. Tapi,Hinata lebih menyukai Naruto kenapa bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke? "

"Kalau aku jadi Hinata,mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari tanpa harus berpura-pura seperti ini" kata Sakura sambil mengotak atik meja Sasuke.

"Hm? Tulisan Sasuke rapi kok" kata Sakura melihat sebuah kertas resep

"Kenapa Sasuke sampai salah menulis resep obat?" gumam Sakura sendiri

"Apa Sasuke terlalu capek mengurusi banyak pasien?" gumam Sakura sendiri lagi

"Apa aku jadi "beban" bagi Sasuke?"

**~MLD~**

Pukul 17.00 WKS(Waktu Konoha Setempat), Ruangan 203

"Sasuke-kun lama yah?" kata Sakura yang lagi duduk di tempat tidur pasien sambil membaca buku

"Apa aku harus menyusulnya?"

"Tapi kalau dia kemari di saat aku lagi keluar ,habislah aku~"

"Aduhh... Gimana nih?" batin Sakura kacau, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke di UGD

Tapi, sesampainya di sana...

"Sasuke-sensei sudah lama tidak ada di sini,pekerjaannya sudah selesai" kata suster yang bertugas disana

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, mungkin dia ada di ruangannya"

"Oh, Kalau begitu, arigato gozaimas!" kata Sakura meninggalkan ruangan UGD,kemudian dia langsung menuju ke ruangan Sasuke

Tok!Tok!

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun, kau di dalam?" kata Sakura dari luar,tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan

"Aku masuk ke dalam ya" kata Sakura lalu membuka pintu dan ruangan Sasuke kosong

"Apa mungkin dia sudah ada di dalam kamar yah?" batin Sakura

"_Sakura-chan, selesai aku bekerja nanti dan kau belum kembali ke kamar, kau akan ku tabok di ranjang"_

"Gawat nihhh!" batin Sakura kacau dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, tapi...

"Yo! Sakura-chan! Kau sudah sehat?" terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinga Sakura, yaitu...

"Naruto?"

"Ya, ya! Masih ingat gak?" kata Naruto pasang senyum lebar

"Tentu saja, kau paling sering menjahiliku,tau!?" balas Sakura

"Heheee... Aku dengar dari Hinata-chan kalau kau dan Teme ada di rumah sakit. Kenapa? Kalian kok sakit barengan sih?" kata Naruto

"Aduh! Naruto baka! Sasuke kan kerja di sini sebagai dokter. Gimana sih?" kata Sakura

"Dokter? Teme jadi dokter? Bufftt- " kata Naruto menahan tawa

"Emangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi dokter?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Sakura

"Sasuke-kun!?" kata Sakura terkejut, tiba-tiba sang pujaan hati ada di belakangnya

"Hahahha... Yo,Teme! Lama tak jumpa! Tak kusangka kau jadi dokter di sini. Kupikir kau membantu Itachi-nii menjalankan perusahaan ayahmu" kata Naruto

"Emangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi dokter?" kata Sasuke sekali lagi

"Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan kalau misalnya ada seorang wanita yang menjadi pasienmu dan dia malah jatuh cinta padamu dan bercerai dengan suaminya lalu dia ingin menikahimu, gimana?" kata Naruto yang imajinasinya sudah tingkat dewa

"Imajinasimu sudah kelewatan,Dobe" komentar Sasuke

"Haha... Ya,ya.. Aku hanya bercanda"

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin

"Eh? Aku hanya mau bertemu dengan kawan lamaku, Gak boleh?" kata Naruto. Sasuke cuma cuek, kebiasaan saat sekolah muncul lagi

"Ano.. Naruto, sekarang kau kerja apa?" kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku? Aku Cuma bantu perusahaan Tou-san kok.. Aku bingung mau kerja apa. Habisnya kan aku bego, hehe"

"J-Jujur amet sih" kata Sakura sweatdrop

"Ah, iya! Tujuanku sebenarnya ke sini mau menjemput Hinata-chan, kalian ada nampak tidak?" tanya Naruto

"Nampak, Tuh di belakangmu" kata Sasuke singkat, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan ada Hinata di belakang Naruto

"A-Ano.. G-Gomen, aku telat"

"Gak apa-apa kok, Hinata-chan! Kami lagi melepas rindu nih" kata Naruto

"Rindu? Sorry, aku gak ada niat bertemu denganmu. Apa lagi rindu" kata Sasuke singkat

"Dingin banget sih... Sudah dulu yah! Aku balik dulu. Jaa!" kata Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan Hinata hanya melambaikan tangan, tanda "Bye-bye". Dan Sakura membalasnya sambil tersenyum

"Sakura-chan" panggil Sasuke dingin. Deg! Sakura kembali mengingat perkataan Sasuke lagi

"_Sakura-chan, selesai aku bekerja nanti dan kau belum kembali ke kamar, kau akan ku tabok di ranjang"_

"I-Iya?" balas Sakura gugup

"Berapa lama kau menunggu di luar? Kenapa kau tak ada di dalam kamarmu?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi

"C-Cuma 5 menit kok! Aku tak ada di kamar karena mencarimu! Habis, kamu lama banget. Jadi ku susul deh ke UGD, tahunya kau dah lenyap. Nih! Aku baru mau balik ke kamar tapi bertemu dengan Naruto" jawab Sakura bertubi-tubi juga

Tapi, Sasuke meresponnya dengan menggendong Sakura dengan ala _bridal style(benar kgk tulisannya?) _lalu membawa ke ruangan bernomor 203

"Hey! Apaan nih? Lepasin!" bentak Sakura, tapi kekuatannya kalah telak oleh Sang Bungsu Uchiha ini. Seluruh orang, mulai dari pasien , suster, sampai ke dokter hanya bisa memberi mereka jalan saja.

Sesampainya di ruangan 203(pintunya Sasuke buka dengan cara di tendang -_-. Tak patut untuk ditiru ya, para readers)

"Hey! Lepaskann! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" omel Sakura

"Lepasin nih?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya! Lepaskan!" perintah Sakura dan SET! Sasuke melepaskannya begitu saja dan untunglah di bawah Sakura itu ada tempat tidurnya(Pintu kembali di tutup dengan cara di tendang balik dari dalam -_-)

"Aduhhhh! Sakit tau!" omel Sakura. Dan Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, dia malah ikutan baring di tempat tidur Sakura(di sebelahnya Sakura) tapi hanya SATU ranjang(Maaf, ini bukan fic rated M yah)

"Masih ingat kata-kataku tadi siang?" kata Sasuke santai, sementara muka Sakura sudah memerah drastis(?)" Seranjang dengan pujaan hatinya!?"

"_Sakura-chan, selesai aku bekerja nanti dan kau belum kembali ke kamar, kau akan ku tabok di ranjang"_

"M-Masih"

"Dan kau malah berkeliaran di saat aku selesai bekerja"

"T-Terus kenapa? Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan berteriak kecang-kencang" kata Sakura

"Hihi.." Sasuke tertawa!? OMG!

"K-Kenapa?" kata Sakura "Dia mulai gila! Baru pertama kali kudengar dia ketawa! Ternyata kayak kakek lampir(?)" batin Sakura

"Tenang saja, aku tak berani macam-macam kalau soal perempuan" kata Sasuke simpel

"T-Terus, kenapa kau ada di tempat tidurku!?"

"Aku capek"

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja?"

"Aku harus menjagamu.. Menjagamu lebih repot daripada harus merawat sepuluh pasien sekaligus"

"Masa iya sih!?" Deg! Deg! Jantung Sakura menari nari ketika Sasuke memeluknya!? Di ranjang lagi!?

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak kok! Lepaskan!"

"Habisnya sih, kau mencariku ke luar. Di luar kan dingin, apalagi ditambah yang dibilang sama Dobe"

"Dibilang sama Dobe?"

"Saat mau menjemput Hinata"

"_A-Ano.. G-Gomen, aku telat"_

"_Gak apa-apa kok, Hinata-chan! Kami lagi melepas rindu nih" kata Naruto_

"_Rindu? Sorry, aku gak ada niat bertemu denganmu. Apa lagi rindu" kata Sasuke singkat_

"_**Dingin banget sih...**__ Sudah dulu yah! Aku balik dulu. Jaa!"_

"I-Itu dingin sikapmu! Bukan udaranya yang dingin!"

"Oh, begitu?" kata Sasuke

Hening, hening, hening...

"Kok tiba-tiba hening sih?" batin Sakura dan dia melihat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke sudah tidur

"I-Imut banget sih!" batin Sakura saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang... KAWAIII!(Kawai dari Hongkong!)

"Kayaknya dia memang benar-benar kecapekan deh. Baru segini aja langsung tidur"

"Tapi, gimana nih!? Sampai kapan aku terus membuat posisi seperti ini!? Pintu belum dikunci lagi! " omel Sakura dalam hati. Dengan perlahan dan tanpa ingin menganggu Sasuke, Sakura mulai turun dari ranjang dan... yah... untung Sasukenya gak bangun! Sakura bebas sekarang!

Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya(takut ada yang melihat) dan tirai jendela di tutup lebih rapat(tadi gak begitu rapat), dan menghidupkan AC, kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat tidur!

"Ahaha... Sasuke tidur di tempat tidurku. Aku pingin mimisan jadinya" kata Sakura masih dalam hati dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas

"Apa aku masih harus tetap berbohong kalau aku sakit? Aku tak bisa terus seperti ini..."

"Tapi aku tak ingin lepas dengan Sasuke-kun..." kata Sakura (yang ini tidak dalam hati)

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura lalu mencium kening Sasuke

Sementara itu...

"Ano.. Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata ke Naruto yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa kok,Hinata-chan"

"Pasti ada sesuatu"

"Haha... Ketika melihat Sasuke sekarang, kok rasanya dia lebih berantakan yah?"

"Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

"Terus, aku merasa kalau Sakura jadi penyemangatnya" kata Naruto lalu makin senyum-senyum

"Ada apa sih,Naruto-kun? Kok senyumnya lebar banget? Mikirin apaan?"

"Aku lagi mikir, apa yang dilakukan mereka sekarang? Kenapa mereka nggak berhubungan saja? Bukannya mereka cocok dan saling menyukai?" kata Naruto

"Saling menyukai? Dari mana Naruto-kun tahu?"

"Dari insting pria"

"WTF! Kau pasti sudah ketularan Pein-san'kan,Naruto-kun!?" kata Hinata menjewer pipinya Naruto

"Hahaha... Tadi aku hanya bercanda lho,Hinata-chan! Ittai-ttebayo!" kata Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, dan mereka pun kembali pulang dengan bergandengan tangan( suit! suit!)

**~TBC~**

**Apa-apaan ini? Kok malah jadi begini sih ceritanya!?**

**Akhirnya Naruto muncul. NaruHina cuma pendukung lhooo... Di sini Hinata gak terlalu gagap gitu. Soalnya tanganku pegal mau buat dia kayak gini nih contohnya: "A-Ano.G-Gomen," Repot deh! Lagi pula aku suka dengan Hinata yang kayak gini!**

**Aku agak bingung yang saat Sasuke dan Sakura seranjang. WTF! SERANJANG!? Author aja sampe mimisan! Aduh.. Aduh...**

**Padahal rencananya di sini tamat! Tapi kayaknya gak bisa deh.. Mungkin sampai 5 chapter. Mungkin lho! Mungkin!**

**Aku mengharapkan review dari para readers lhooo...Tapi, jangan yang aneh-aneh yah) Terimakasih yah sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Aku sangat senang sekali! Aku juga senang jika kalian menyukai fic buatankuuu!#berlinang air mata**

**Balasan untuk review:**

**hanazono yuri: Haha.. Gomen, gomen.. Padahal aku sudah buat, tapi kok gak muncul yah? Sekali lagi, gomen. Nih, kuberi pembatasnya **** Arigato sudah mengikuti fic ini **

**Juga, untuk Ariska, karena sudah meng-favorite fic ini.. Arigato gozaimas **

**Yosh,minna! Minat untuk review gak?**

**Salam hangat,**

**Ivy-chan9**


	3. Chapter 3

**~My Lovely Doctor~**

**Author:Ivy-chan9**

**Anime/Manga:Naruto **

**Rated:T**

**Pair:SasuSaku,NaruHina(slight)**

**Genre:Romance,Humor*maybe***

**Disclambier:Fic ini buatannya Ivy. Cuma pinjam karakternya MK.**

**Warning:**

**Lebay,Gaje,Typo(s),Saya masih junior. Saya membuat fic terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang berjudul"Prince in White Robe". Saya buat kembali menjadi fic versi SasuSaku dengan berbagai banyak perubahan! **

**Summary:**

**Sasuke adalah seorang jenius dari klan Uchiha yang bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak pasien yang protes akibat kerja Sasuke yang lama kelamaan malas? **

**~MLD~**

_Kali ini menceritakan tentang liburan Sasuke!_

**~MLD~**

Rumah Sakit Konoha/Konoha Hospital

"Sasuke Uchiha, kau bekerja dengan sibuk akhir-akhir ini.. Begitu kah?" tanya Tsunade berada di ambang pintu ruangan Sasuke yang sibuk menuli-nulis sesuatu

"Sebenarnya sih, iya. Ada apa?"

"Hm, pekerjaanmu berantakan akhir-akhir ini.. Bagaimana jika beristirahat?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Yah.. Cuma kamu dokter yang belum pernah mengambil cuti. Aku jadi sedikit kasihan padamu.. Kupikir karena kau terlalu sibuk, jadi pekerjaanmu berantakan. Tapi, hanya satu hari. Mengerti?" kata Tsunade lalu pergi. Membuat Sasuke lumayan bingung, tumben nenek lampir satu itu berbaik hati padanya

"Yah.. Mungkin aku harus istirahat sebentar.." kata Sasuke lalu mengambil tasnya dan kunci mobil. Berjalan menuju ke tempat parkiran dan pulang ke rumah

~MLD~

"OTOUTOU! Tumben nih pulang cepat?" tanya Itachi yang lagi asyik nonton tv sambil memakan _pocky _

"Huh. Jadi, aniki tak senang kalau aku pulang? Baik, aku pergi kerja lagi!" kata Sasuke kembali ke luar rumah. Dan dicuekin oleh Itachi yang melihat tv

.

.

"Haha.. Gak jadi kerja?" kata Itachi tertawa, melihat Sasuke balik lagi ke rumah dengan wajah memerah dan mengembungkan pipi

"GAK JADI! AKU KAN PULANG UNTUK ISTIRAHAT! BUKANNYA DISAMBUT KEK!" marah Sasuke kemudian membanting tas kerjanya dan duduk di samping aniki-nya

"Hm.. Okaeri, Sasu-chan"

"Yang boleh panggil aku Sasu-chan hanya okaa-san. Tadaima!" kata Sasuke sebel.

"Hm, kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku. Kok cepat banget pulangnya?"

"Entah kenapa, Tsunade-nenek lampir menyuruhku istirahat"

"Mungkin karena kau pucat" kata Itachi mengelus-elus pipi putih Sasuke, membuatnya menjadi ngeri

"Dari dulu kan kulitku juga begini! Aniki aja yang kriputan"

DONGGGGG...

_Sasuke, kata-kata itu menusuk sedalam lautan.. Sakitnya tuh di sini.. Di dalam hati Itachi!_

"Apa peduliku?"

~MLD~

Bruk!

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Ia memang kelelahan bekerja sebagai dokter. Dia sebenarnya tak berniat lagi menjadi dokter, ia ingin keluar dari rumah sakit

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya masih ingin berada di Konoha Hospital

Pasien yang selalu saja merusuh di tempat bekerjanya

Sakura Haruno

"Heh.." kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sakura tanpa dirinya di rumah sakit

Yang pasti bersenang-senang...

Sasuke POV

Kalian bukankah tahu jika Sakura hanya bermain-main di rumah sakit hanya untuk mendekatiku?

Benar, aku sudah tahu..

Jangan kira aku adalah orang yang bodoh. Aku tak sebodoh yang mereka kira, bisa menipuku dengan jebakan kecil seperti itu. Hal itu sangat mudah dilihat.

Pertama, pemilik rumah sakit itu adalah Tsunade, bibinya Sakura. Tsunade tak memiliki anak dan sangat sayang kepada Sakura, cucu perempuan pertamanya(karena cucu pertamanya adalah Sasori)

Kedua, dari hal fisik, Sakura bisa dikatakan sehat-sehat saja. Aku berhasil mengungkapkan nama penyakit yang dideritanya dengan membuka mulut secara paksa dokter yang mengurusnya secara langsung. Karena, aku ini bukanlah dokter yang menanganinya, tapi membantunya. Mohon diingat itu

Dan nama penyakitnya itu adalah...

"Penyakit Jatuh Cinta"

Baru pertama kalilah, ada seorang perempuan mengejarku sampai menyia-nyiakan waktu yang berharga bagi hidupnya. Memang, mungkin baginya, hal ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi hidupnya. Tapi, menurutku tidak. Lebih baik kita bekerja keras untuk keluarga dan masa depan

Maaf, aku jadi berceramah.

Aku memang membenci hal yang dilakukan Sakura! Ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan! Manja!

Haahh.. Kepalaku menjadi sakit memikirkan hal itu.

Tapi, sekarang dia lagi ngapain ya? Aku pun meraih ponsel disamping tempat tidurku. Menekan tombol Kontak, dan mencari nama Sakura . Setelah dapat, aku langsung mengirim pesan padanya.

_Maafkan aku. Hari ini aku cuti, tak bisa menjagamu. Maaf_

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah pesan balasan

_Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir! Aku sudah minum obat kok! Silakan beristirahat, Sasuke-kun!_

Dasar pembohong.. Paling-paling sekarang kau lagi bermalas-malasan.

Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus melakukan dosa, aku pun harus mengakhirnya. Aku yang sudah mengetahuinya pun bersalah membiarkannya terus seperti ini...

.

.

.

Cih! Yang penting aku mau bersenang-senang!

~MLD~

Selesai mandi, aku makan malam bersama Itachi-nii. Tou-san dan Kaa-san lagi diluar kota. Jadi rumah sepi. Hal ini sih sudah biasa bagi kami.

"Nah, Sasu-chan"

"Hanya Kaa-san yang boleh memanggilku 'Sasu-chan' "

"Ha'i.,Ha'i.., aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, hal yang penting sekali.."

"Apa itu?"

Itachi agak ragu untuk mengucapkannya, mungkin sebuah permintaan. Permintaan yang lumayan berat pastinya...

"Tak apa, katakan saja.."

"Hehe.." kata Itachi mulai nyengir gajebo, kuralat ucapanku, mungkin ini permintaan yang berat sekali

.

.

.

Aku masih menunggu lho,Itachi-nii!

"Maukah kau berhenti menjadi dokter?"

Wew, pertanyaan yang cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku

"Uchiha corp. kekurangan orang pintar yang mampu mengendalikan perusahaan, apalagi semenjak aku mengendalikan sebagian perusahaan..." kata Itachi terputus, seakan beban berat

"PERUSAHAAN YANG BERGABUNG DENGAN UCHIHA MAKIN BANYAK!" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba dengan background Tou-san lagi tertawa iblis(?)

"Hm, selamat berjuang" kataku singkat. Sukses membuat air mata Itachi mengalir deras.

"Sasuke, ini permintaan aniki tercintamu. Gara-gara Tou-san kampret itu, aniki malah makin mengurus perusahaan.. Bantulah aniki tercintamu ini, Sasuke... Dengan bakat yang kau miliki, kau pasti bisa mengaturnya. Ayolah,Sasuke!" bujuk Itachi dengan berlinang air mata yang deras

"Heh.. Begini caramu meminta pertolongan dari orang lain?" kata _sweatdrop _dengan kata-katanya tadi

"Apa? Aku sudah melakukan tindakan memalukan untuk memohon pertolonganmu.. Ayolah,Sasuke!"

"Iya, benar-benar memalukan! Pertama, kau menyebut dirimu " Aniki yang kucinta" Maaf, aniki terlalu jahat padaku(sering menjahili seharusnya), jadi aku sama sekali TIDAK MENCINTAI aniki, tapi aku menyayangi aniki" Sukses, kata-kataku membuat sebagian hatinya terpukul, dan sebagian malah lega karena aku mengatakan "aku menyayangi aniki" –"

"Kedua, Aniki menyebut "Tou-san kampret"(sebenarnya aku juga setuju), itu tidak boleh diucapkan, kau adalah anak durhaka" lanjutku. Itachi langsung memotong pembicaraan

"APA NDAK AKU BILANG DIA KAMPRET!? SELAGI-LAGI AKU SIBUK KAYA BEGINI, DIA MALAH _HONEY MOON _SAMA KAA-SAN! KAMFRET BENER DAH!" kata Itachi sudah kelewatan OOC nya. Lho, Tou-san dan Kaa-san honey moon ke luar negeri yah? -"

"Yah, Jalanin saja,kenapa?" BRUK! Itachi pasti lagi ngamuk sekarang

"Yang ketiga!"

"Masih ada lagi!?" teriak Itachi menggila, beban yang dia tanggung pasti berat ya..

"Maksudmu, dengan bakatku, aku bisa mengaturnya? Semua orang tahu kalau aku adalah dokter. Jadi, kau mau membuatku jadi dokter di perusahaanmu?"

.

.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" teriak Itachi lagi. Membuat para maid dan butler di situ _sweatdrop _berjamaah

"Iya,iya.. Aku Cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius donk.. Aku juga berencana keluar dari rumahsakit dan membantu aniki kok" kataku menenangkan Itachi, kurasa ini waktunya untuk berhenti menjadi dokter.

"Hah? Kau mau berhenti jadi dokter? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi

"Kurasa, aku tak terlalu berbakat jadi dokter, hahhh.. Bahkan ada pasien yang protes karena cara kerjaku yang berantakan.. Lagipula, sudah banyak dokter yang lebih ahli daripadaku di Konoha Hospital. Daripada merepotkan orang, mendingan aku keluar'kan?" kataku panjang lebar

"Cih! Percuma kau masuk sekolah kedokteran!" kini mode cool Itachi telah muncul dari mode merengek-rengek Itachi

"Daijoubu! Mungkin memang aku yang tak berbakat menjadi dokter, " kataku

"So, gimana donk dengan Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Sakura belum sembuh'kan?" kata Itachi pasang mode lebih cool dengan melipat tangan didepan mulut, seperti ingin berdoa, tapi aku tahu itu mode coolnya

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku dingin, aku tak suka ada yang ikut campur masalahku

"Hm, aku tahu dari Kyuubi(kakak perempuan Naruto), Kyuubi tahu dari Naruto, Naruto tahu dari fakta bahwa ia melihat Sakura dengan pakaian pasien dan kau dengan pakaian dokter di Konoha Hospital saat mau menjemput Hyuuga-san" kata Itachi panjang lebar

"Cih, tak usah ngomong panjang lebar begitu!" kataku menyangkal, masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi-nii tadi. Sebentar lagi pun, aku akan memarahinya dan mengeluarkannya dari rumah sakit

"So, adikku ini akan menjadi orang yang tak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan pasiennya begitu saja?" kata Itachi

"Bukan begitu!" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkannya, jadi malas berbicara dengannya. Aku memilih berjalan-jalan diluar, dekat taman.

~MLD~

Kebetulan, taman yang biasa ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang hari ini, terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang duduk disini dan beberapa diantara mereka hanya mampir karena yah.. mungkin takut, karena hari memang sudah malam

Tak terasa, waktuku beristirahat itu begitu cepat. Biasanya sih gak bisa ambil cuti..

Daripada melongo tidak jelas di taman ini, aku lebih memilih singgah ke sebuah minimarket sebelum pulang ke rumah. Kebetulan tadi stok camilan di rumah lagi habis. Itachi-nii sering makan camilan ketika bekerja atau melakukan sesuatu, bahkan saat mandi pun, mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah permen karet

Setelah bingung berkeliling, akhirnya aku hanya membeli sebungkus permen karet, _pocky ,_ dan minuman saja. Bukan tugasku yang membeli ini semua sih.

Setelah keluar, aku langsung mengunyah permen karet itu dan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Aku baru saja teringat kalau aku harus membantu Itachi-nii, urusan pekerjaannya. Jika begini terus, aku akan berhenti menjadi dokter saja!

"Ng?"

"Yooo,Teme!"

Cih! Suara ini lagi... BRUK!

"Hoiy, jijik! Lepasin!"

"Kau tak rindu padaku,hah?" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memelukku dari belakang

"Sama-sekali-TIDAK!" kataku, cih! Dari dulu aku memang benci tingkah kekanak-kanakan dia ini

"Cuma bercanda" katanya yang mungkin takut melihatku marah

"Lagi ngapain sini,Dobe?" tanyaku langsung

"Jalan-jalan mencari udara segar.." kata Naruto lalu mengikutiku sambil berjalan disampingku

"Oh"

"Hari ini libur yah? Tumben ga kerja"

"Hn"

"Jadi, kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Mau pulanglah!"

"Sebelum itu, aku pengen kasih tahu sesuatu"

"Apaan itu?" kataku langsung menghentikan langkah kakiku. Sangat jarang nada bicara Naruto menjadi begitu serius

"Kapan kau pacaran ama Sakura seh?"

"Hah!? A-Apaan pertanyaan kayak gitu!?" kataku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto

"Habis, kalian itu cocok lho, masa ga pacaran? Hampir tiap hari kalian sama-sama."

"H-Hubunganku dengannya hanya sekedar seorang dokter dengan pasiennya saja!"

"Hanya,heh?"

"Iya! HANYA!" kataku memberi penekanan pada kata hanya

"Terus, kalau _hanya _sekedar dokter dan pasien, mengapa kau begitu panik jika ditanya begitu?"

"Eh?"

"Benar! Kau suka padanya!" kata Naruto mengacungkankan jempol dan berkedip sebelah mata. A-Apaan gaya gitu? -'

"Mana ada" kataku memalingkan muka, lalu mendapati ada bangku yang kosong. Aku pun duduk disitu dan diikuti oleh Naruto yang duduk disampingku

"Capek?" kataku meliriknya tajam

"Nggak. Lu duduk, gw ikutan"

"Kalau gw makan tai, kau juga ikut?"

"GAK LAH! Lagipula, Uchiha mana mau makan tai"

"Bener juga"

"Jadi, gimana ? Kau suka Sakura kan?"

"Nggak lho"

"Tumben ditambahkan kata 'lho' . Beneran suka yah?"

"Nggak"

"Suka"

"Nggak! Lagipula, kenapa kau angkat-angkat masalah itu terus sih?"

"Habisnya, aku lihat kalian romantis-

"_R-Romantis kau bilang,heh!?"_

Tapi, hubungan kalian tak lanjut. Lagipula kalian kan cocok. Lama-lama kan jadi jomblo ga enak. Apalagi lihat temennya da pacaran, apalagi mantan pacar malah pacaran ama temen lo"

"Terus, kau mau bilang aku ini cemburu lihat kalian berdua? Sorry, aku gak kayak begitu. Lagipula aku da gak ada rasa apa lagi kok sama Hinata. Terus satu hal lagi, aku ga merasa kalau lihat orang pacaran, aku merasa jones"

"Masa? Kau jadi laki-laki kurang peka"

"Hah?"

"Nampak kali kalau Sakura cinta mati banget sama lo, malah lo ga jujur. Jujur aja. Hubungan kalian pasti lancar" kata Naruto lalu berdiri dan menepuk bahuku dan berbisik

"Kutunggu ya. Biar kita berempat bisa double date"

.

.

.

"KAMFRET LAH KAU!" teriakku dan rupanya dia sudah keburu pergi -"

**~TBC~**

**Wah,wah! Gomen telat update. Begitu banyak alasan karena telat update nih.**

**Pertama, kesibukan di duta. Tahulah kan banyak ulangan dan presentasi, jadi ga bisa cepet update**

**Kedua.. Aku kehabisan ide! Hoek, padahal fic ini sudah lama kubuat, dan baru saja dipost ke ffn. Aku jadi lupa ide dan endingnya gimana.. Hehe.. Kalau bisa, mohon bantuannya ya,minna-san!**

**Aku berterimakasih banyak karena ada yang menfavorite, following dan mereview fic-ku ini..**

**Balasan untuk review:**

**Hanazono yuri : Belum tahu juga ya.. Kira-kira mungkin 5 chapter atau ga 6. Hehe.. Arigato telah me-review **

**Teme-Kyun99 : Iya, ini sudah lanjut kok. Gomen kalau jelek **

**Wakwaw : Iya, mau bilang apa? Hehe.. Arigato**

**CyntaSilluevaSamudra**** : Gomen.. Aku juga bingung dengan fic-nya (hah?). Tapi kalau yang tanda koma itu sudah kebiasaan sih. Soalnya kalau negetik kan maunya sistem cepet, jadi kayak gitu deh ceritanya. Hehe.. Iya, ane usahain ya. Arigato sarannya **

**Manda Vvidenarint**** : Iya, ini sudah lanjut **** Arigato**

**Sekian dulu ya pesen dari saya. Hehe.. Arigato sudah membaca fic ini. **

**Ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya yang mungkin agak telat update **

**Aku mengharapkan review dari semuanya(tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh **** )**

**Salam hangat,**

**Ivy-chan9**


End file.
